


What A Wonderful Thing

by tooberjoober



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, rated mature just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Samuel is in London for several meetings with other church officials he catches the eye of someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing I've been working on for a while, and I'm pretty proud of it! I might write another chapter for it if you guys want (or if I find the inspiration for it)

George looked around the throne room. He smiled slightly to see each man quickly look away to avoid his gaze. It was a feeling of power, knowing that anything he said would be agreed with, any order he gave would be followed. What a wonderful thing it was to be king.

He was speaking to bishops, the majority of them from the colonies. They were discussing rules of the church, and he was…well he was just passing the time really. It wasn’t the most boring thing he could do. At least he got to see, and possibly frighten, new people. His blue eyes roved over each man’s face, judging all of them.

One bishop, sitting closer to him than others, was staring at him. George met his gaze and the other man looked down quickly, his face reddening slightly. George beckoned one of his servants over and whispered into the servant’s ear. “Find out who that one is.” He said, pointedly looking at the oblivious bishop. The servant nodded and walked out of the room.

“Um…is everything alright, your majesty?” A bishop asked.

“Perfectly fine.” George waved the man off. “Continue.” He smiled, resting his chin on his hand.

* * *

 

Samuel Seabury didn’t quite understand why he was being called to a meeting. Show up, go to a couple of meetings, maybe sightsee, that’s what he was promised. Nothing said about any surprise meeting. What would it even be about? He couldn’t imagine.

He thought about asking the boy leading him if he knew, but the chances that he did were small. He could at least ask the boy where he was going, Samuel wasn’t good with directions, but it didn’t look like they were going to the throne room. “Pardon me, but where are we going?” Sam asked.

“The audience room.” The boy responded quickly. “The king has his private meetings there.” He explained after a moment of silence from Sam.

“Private?” Sam exclaimed in mild horror. _Oh dear…what did I do?_ He worried, thinking back to the meeting earlier that day. He remembered, he was admiring the king’s appearance and he was caught. A blush began to creep up his neck. The king wouldn’t harm him for something like that…would he?

By the time they reached the audience room, Sam had become quite a nervous wreck. The door was closed behind him and he found himself in a dimly light room. There weren’t many windows and the few that were there were covered by red curtains. A mahogany table sat in the center of the room, a lit candelabra in the middle of the table. And then sitting at the head of the table was him.

King George, reclined in the chair, his feet resting on the table, his chin resting on his hand. Sam froze, seeing the man and George offered him a smile. “Mr. Seabury, I presume?” George asked, kicking his feet off of the table and leaning forward in his seat.

“Y-yes, your highness.” Sam said quickly, avoiding the king’s gaze. “I’m sorry to ask, but why am I here?” Sam asked hesitantly.

“Come now, Mr. Seabury, I am not unreasonable.” George said, moving smoothly to his feet and stepping in front of Sam. “May I call you Samuel?”

Sam glanced quickly at the approaching monarch. “O-of course, your majesty.” He stuttered, returning his gaze to the ground. “You didn’t really have to ask though, you are the king after all.”

George smirked. “I make sure to get consent.”

Sam’s face grew bright red. Surely the king wasn't…flirting with him. “That’s very kind of you, your majesty.” Sam said, growing more and more flustered as the king got closer. “Um…but you never answered as to why you called me here?” Sam asked.

George chuckled, now close enough to touch the bishop if he wished. “Samuel,” He said as if just testing the way the word sounded. “Sam,” He said more decidedly. Sam nodded, refusing to meet the king’s eyes. “Won’t you look at me, Sam?” George requested, lightly touching Sam’s chin.

“Y-your highness…” Sam said, in a voice like a squeak.

“George.” The king said, tilting Sam’s chin up. “Call me George.” He said, his voice soft, but the command still evident.

“Um…George,” Sam said, looking anywhere except for the king’s eyes. “Why did you ask me here?”

George put his hands on Sam’s cheeks. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” He said, softly.

“Your high-” Sam was interrupted by George leaning down and pressing his lips against Sam’s. Samuel’s eyes widened as George placed a hand on his hip, pulling him closer.

Sam pulled away quickly, touching his lips. “Y-your majesty!” He stuttered. “What was that?”

George frowned. “I’m sorry. I saw you staring at me and thought you might be interested.” He said, stepping away and crossing his arms.

“What?” Sam exclaimed. “I mean, of course, I am! Who wouldn’t be-” He was cut off by George’s lips on his again. George wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist, kissing him hungrily. He pulled away and kissed Sam’s cheek before moving down to his neck.

“Your highness, please listen to me!” Sam exclaimed, once George had pulled away. George stopped, keeping his arms around Sam’s waist.

“What is it? What’s the matter?” George sighed, touching Sam’s cheek.

“Your highness, there are several problems with this.” Sam began. “First of all you are married.”

“Charlotte understands, I am not interested in her, or women in general.” George shrugged.

“Okay…” Sam trailed off, “That doesn’t change the fact that we are both males and sodomy is illegal! Not to mention the fact that it is a sin!” Sam exclaimed.

George raised an eyebrow, a small smirk growing on his face. “Now, my dear Samuel, who said anything about sodomy?”

Sam’s eyes widened and he started to blush. “I-I’m sorry your highness…was that not where you were hoping this would go?” He asked.

“Of course.” George responded, his hand sliding lower down Sam’s back. “But you’re here for a week. I don’t mind having dinner, dancing, talking, seeing where this goes.” George said. “How do you feel about that?”

Sam tried not to squeak as George’s hand found it’s way to his ass. “I…I’d love to your highness, but-”

“Fantastic. It’s a date.” George said, leaning down and kissing Samuel quickly. “I’ll have someone come for you around seven tomorrow, alright?” George said, letting go of Sam and walking towards the door.

Samuel nodded, mutely. He reached up and touched his lips again in awe, trying to process all of what had just happened. Did he…have a date with the king?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another chapter for this thing! Yes I know I have other things to work on, but I wanted to do this so, c'est la vie! Enjoy!

Samuel was still convinced it was all a dream. He walked to his room as if in a haze, frankly it was amazing that he found his room. He fell onto his bed and touched his lips. He was kissed by a man. Not just any man, a king.

A man, a king, does it matter when his strong arms were wrapped around Samuel? When his lips were against his. When he was touching every part of him he could. Either way it was a sin.

Samuel rolled onto his stomach, hiding his reddening face in his pillow. He wondered how much farther the king would've gone if he had let him. He said he had been hoping for sodomy. Sam hoped that the king saw him as more than someone he could sleep with and then be done with. What was he thinking? He should be honored that the king thought of him at all. But should the situation arise would he do what was right in the eyes of the lord or would he act for his king's, and possibly his own interests?

Samuel rolled back onto his back and sat up, clutching his pillow to his chest. He nodded, having decided what to do. He would act in the moment. The lord would guide him to the right answer. He had never done Samuel wrong before and Sam doubted he would start to now.

But of course all of this was a very large 'if.' If the king really was interested in him. If he did send for him this evening. If they did go on a date. If it went well. All of it could be avoided rather easily.

* * *

George didn't know what he was thinking. A bishop for God's sake! He's done quite a few things that could be seen as sinful, but seducing a bishop? That was the cherry on top. Oh no, but he hasn't even bed him yet.

Samuel had refused him. Now George shouldn't have been surprised by this. Most men preferred a woman to a man, but Samuel himself said that he was interested in George. Simply that it was wrong or a sin. _Well that's what you get for wanting to screw a bishop._ George thought, frowning to himself.

But the oddest thing about this whole situation was that what George felt for Samuel wasn't purely lust. Of course lust played a part in it, Sam was an attractive young man after all. Something else was there too though, curiousity? Romantic interest? A challenge? Who could tell.

* * *

Samuel was a nervous wreck. A servant did come to him. The servant advised him on what to wear than lead him to a parlor just outside of the king's chambers. Sam sat nervously on a luxurious sofa, tracing patterns on it with his fingers. Despite the fact that he had never been in this particular room before, something about it seemed off. It looked like furniture had been cleared from the center of the room. Sam shook his head, maybe that was the style.

While Sam pondered about the decoration of the room, George slipped into the parlor. He was dressed slightly less formally than usual, not in his robes or his crown. "Mr. Seabury." He greeted, stepping into Sam's line of sight.

Sam jumped up, startled. "Your highness! You frightened me…" He muttered, putting his hand over his chest.

George smiled, leaning over slightly to look Samuel in the eyes. "That was adorable." Sam quickly averted his gaze, unsure of what to say. "Oh don't tell me we're going to do this whole thing again." George sighed.

A musician began playing violin in the hall, loud enough so that they could hear it, but the man was unable to be seen, and he couldn't hear the pair. George smiled down at Sam. "May I have this dance?" He held out his hand.

Sam nodded hesitantly, he took the king's hand. George pulled him closer, resting his hand on Sam's waist. Sam put his hand on George's shoulder. "I feel like I should tell you, I'm not a very good dancer." Sam said. "My wife isn't very fond of dances."

"Wife?" George said, curiously. "Does she know you're…" He trailed off.

"I'm what?" Sam asked, confused.

"Interested in men." George whispered, sliding his hand to the small of Sam's back.

"I didn't know myself, until very recently." Sam admitted, his face reddening.

"Really?" George asked with a raised eyebrow. He leaned closer, "Anyone in particular who has caught your eye?" He whispered.

Sam could feel his breath on his cheeks. He grew flustered. "Yes." He responded, removing his hand from George's and placing both of them on his shoulders. "Although I'm worried that he hopes to simply use me then discard me." He raised his eyes to meet the king's.

"Any man who pays no heed to your intelligence, kindness, and beauty is a man unworthy of your gaze." George smiled, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist.

Sam's heart skipped a beat. "Your majesty…I want you." Sam said decidedly, placing his hand on George's chest.

"And I you." George responded quickly, leaning closer to Sam.

"But I need you to promise that you're not using me." He said.

George shook his head quickly. "Never, never." He kissed Sam quickly, holding him closer to him.

"Your highness, please listen to me!" Sam exclaimed, removing himself from the king's grasp. "I don't just want to be some quick fuck! I don't want you to just use me then throw me away!" He exclaimed.

George stood, staring at Sam in shock. He was standing up for himself. George kneeled in front of Sam and took his hands. "I promise." He said, looking up at him. He stood. "Samuel Seabury." He breathed, caressing Sam's face. "You're unlike anyone I've ever met."

"A-as are you." Sam stuttered, putting his hand over George's.

"Well of course I am." George said. "I'm a king." He paused, "But you, you're what interests me. I've met many people, but none of them quite like you." He stroked his thumb over Sam's cheek. "I look at you and I think, yes he's incredibly attractive, but what else?" He leaned down and quickly kissed Sam. "And then I kiss you again and I don't think I've ever felt quite like that before."

"Me either, your highness." That was all that Sam could think to say. And in all honesty that was all that could be said. No words could better finish their conversation. And with their conversation concluded there was only one thing to do, Sam kissed George.


End file.
